


Desideratum

by Consume888



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M, this is porn just porn nothing else ok lil bit of feelings ok a lot but dont tell anyone
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consume888/pseuds/Consume888
Summary: бездуховное порно по некоторым кинкамКобб сверху и имеет полное правода простит меня Сила xDпотому что @pankoshak очень хороший котик <3"Beyond a wholesome discipline, be gentle with yourself. You are a child of the universe, no less than the trees and the stars; you have a right to be here. And whether or not it is clear to you, no doubt the universe is unfolding as it should."Desiderata, Max Ehrmann, 1927
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Kudos: 8





	Desideratum

Первый раз это случается, когда Дин без какого-либо предупреждения появляется на пороге его жилища. На Коббе, выходящем из душевой, нет ничего, даже полотенца, и Дин молча шагает к нему от входа, они сталкиваются посередине гостиной и вместо приветствия Кобб просто прижимает ладонь к его твердеющему паху.  
\- Бля, - тихо и неверяще выдыхает Кобб, - как ты...  
\- Трахни меня, - отрезает Дин и это последнее, что они говорят друг другу до ночи. Кобб тянет за разгрузку на поясе и Дин послушно ложится на его постель, подминаемый весом садящегося верхом Кобба, одним нетерпеливым движением сдёргивающего с него штаны. С долгой и непрерывной сидячей дороги шея и плечи отзываются глухим жжением мышщ, но Дину всё равно, он морщится и прикусывает губу, радуясь, что всё ещё полностью одет в бескар, включая шлем, когда Кобб входит в него, со всей осторожностью на которую способен, дрожа от желания, но максимально медленно, хоть и болезненно от долгого перерыва. Даже не смотря на то, что после Кобба у него никого не было, член не опадает, становясь всё твёрже под умелыми пальцами. Кобб знает, как любит Дин. Они оба вспоминали об этом слишком часто на расстоянии тысяч парсеков друг от друга, чтобы сейчас, находясь рядом, суметь забыть. Дин со стоном задыхается, входя в единый с Коббом ритм движений, закусывая губу всё сильнее, вжимаясь в подушку и зажмуриваясь, чтобы через мгновение вернуться к самой сладкой картине, встретиться со взглядом человека, который хочет его, хочет быть с ним также сильно, как этого хочет Дин. Сильнее? Если только это возможно. Никакая боль не способна остановить волну захлестывающего оргазма и Дин выгибается навстречу Коббу, крепко проходящемуся пальцами по его члену и ускоряющему темп бёдрами.  
"Кончи для меня", - думает Дин и Кобб слушается, секундой позже хриплым эхом повторяя его собственный стон, падая рядом и Дин, прикрыв глаза, слушает как замедляется его дыхание.  
Второй раз они всё ещё не покидают постель, хотя Дину и нужно в душ, неплохо бы поесть, но другой голод оказывается гораздо сильнее. В ответ на его "не устал?", - Кобб дарит взгляд, от которого даже бескарская сталь начнёт плавиться и Дину кажется, что он следом медленно испаряется вместе с доспехом. Разгрузку Кобб отцепляет довольно быстро, спешно стаскивает сапоги, наручи и перчатки.  
\- Подожди... сейчас, я сейчас, - с завидным упрямством скребясь на стыках, пытаясь поддеть их пальцами, повторяет он, спешно ощупывая литой панцирь пластины в поисках ремней или крючков, - что это за крепления вообще?! На той броне, что я тебе отдал, такой заумной ерунды не было.  
\- Не так, - Дин перехватывает его руку и пальцами упирается в указательный на ладони Кобба, заставляя его распремиться, - вот так, только с этой стороны, заводишь под пластину и ищешь защёлку. Нашёл?  
\- Да, - отвечает Кобб, с трудом подавляя желание сказать нет, чтобы Диновы пальцы продолжали направлять его под нужным углом, но до утра заниматься только тем, что разбирать этот бескарский конструктор в планы Кобба явно не входит, - мне кажется наплечник заклинило. Придётся расковырять тебя как консервную банку чтобы добраться до самого вкусного.  
\- Не поранься в процессе, - глухо смеётся Дин, борясь с желанием взять инициативу в свои руки, но ему всё равно слишком хорошо сейчас, чтобы по-настоящему хотеть что-то менять.  
\- Расслабься, кабальеро, или думаешь в маршалы набирают исключительно за красивые глаза? - Кобб победно хлопает по поверженному наплечнику, нарочито медленно прогибаясь, чтобы отложить его в сторону.  
\- Что, ещё и за роскошную бороду? А может за тонкую талию? - Диновы ладони, сместившиеся с бёдер Кобба на его талию, обхватывают её и, кажется, будто ещё чуть-чуть и пальцы соединятся в кольце, - ты похудел, - сглатывает Дин пересохшим от непонятного волнения горлом.  
\- Усох немного, да, не даёт покоя один мандалорский бродяга, - потупившись, со смешком соглашается Кобб, но когда они снова встречаются взглядом, тот сменяется на знакомый голодный прищур и сердце Дина пропускает пару ударов, затем спешно заходясь в диком танце.  
Пальцы у Кобба тонкие длинные, под стать его торсу, ими он пробегается по всем без исключения самым укромным и чувствительным местам, достаёт везде, где вздумается, будто проверяя не изменилось ли чего за время, проведённое без него? Нет, ничего не изменилось. Дин всё так же низко отрывисто стонет, не давая себе власти заорать наконец в полный голос и хватается за вихры Кобба, притягивая его и жадно целуя, а тот пробирается всё дальше, будто залезая этими пальцами в душу, ломая невидимые перегородки и стены, подпирающие всё ненужное, но такое привычное: страх, недоверие, скованность. Кобб успевает накрыть его член ртом и Дин кончает, обрывая сам себя от позыва остановить его. Зачем? Им обоим слишком хорошо, чтобы останавливаться на чём-то. Пора это наконец принять. Кобб только подтверждает его слова, рукой доводя себя до пика и Дин стонет для него, теперь уже громко и грязно, так, что Кобб утыкается в его бедро, прикусывая кожу и бухаясь в темноту закатывающихся глаз.  
За третьим разом их встречает светающее пустынное небо за окнами Коббового домика и этот раз окончательно нежен и безнадёжно ленив, похож на признание о перемирии и завершение делёжки любых границ, если таковые ещё могли быть. Теперь всё, что им остаётся, это только проваливаться в заслуженный сон, среди вороха скомканных простыней, прижимаясь разгорячёнными спинами и думать о том, что после душа и завтрака, так уж и быть, можно и четвёртый, и пятый, и...


End file.
